The New Begining of the Black Frost
by daitenshi wings
Summary: What if Pitch had took Jack in instead letting him live all alone for 300 years? How would the story be different and what if Jack had a friend besides Pitch? And what if Pitch and Jack has a few secrets that the Guardians and the Man on the Moon didn't know about? Well you would have to read to find out now won't you? Yaoi, M-perg. Don't like, don't read.


**Chapter 1**

Two figures stood side-by-side in front of an iron globe covered in many bright lights. Both were male but one was taller than the other and had gold eyes. The short one had dark blue eyes out lined in the same gold as the others. Both were glaring at the lights with pure hate for what they stood for. The shorter one tightens his grip on his staff that he always held at his side.

"Is it finally time?" The voice sounded like a young boy in his late teens. He never took his eyes away from the lights.

A deep chuckle came from the other as they turned to look at the teen. "Yes, it's finally time. Soon all the lights will be gone and the Guardians will be no more." The voice was deeper the first and could easily tell it was older.

The boy nodded finally looking away from the lights and up into that the man. His dark icily eyes lose all their anger as soon as they met gold. "Then we should go now, even by shadows it will take us some time to reach North's place and the Tooth Palace."

"True, but I want you to remember to be careful once we leave the North Pole. By the time we're finish delivering our message the sun sure to be at its highest there."

The boy gave him a playful smirk. "You worry too much."

He cupped the younger's face with both his hands. "I'm not the one who gets deadly sick and goes into a coma like sleep until you get better, now am I?"

Deep blue looks away from burning gold at his weakness. He only went out in sunlight because that's was the only time the children came out and played. He still gets sick now and then, but he had only gone into the sleep coma once. A stroke on his cheek made him look up again.

"I didn't mean to upset you Jack, I just want you to be careful. After all a King always worries about his…."

"Don't you say it!" The teen, Jack, interrupted.

"Prince, I was going to say Prince." The man reassured.

"Yeah right, you and I both know we know each other better than that Pitch." Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

Pitch chuckled as he leaned his head down in till his lips met Jack's in a patient kiss. However the sound of a hoof hitting the ground and claws scratching impatiently cut the kiss short.

"Sounds like Ebony and Blizzard want us to hurry up." Jack said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It seems so." Pitch said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Jack smiled and gave Pitch a quick pick. "Come on the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to celebrate the beginning of our plane."

Pitch smiled back, showing all his sharp teeth making a shiver go down the boy's back. "I'll hold you to your word Frost."

**(That the North Pole)**

North had just walked out of his workshop because a yeti told him something was wrong with the Glob of Belief. Sure enough, something really was wrong. The lights were all flickering and going out at different speeds. Then strange tendrils of black sand started coming down from the North Pole, consuming the top half of the globe. While coming from the South Pole and consuming the bottom half of the globe the same way the sand was, was thick ice. When the two met in the medal they began to mix, making the sand turn the ice black. Soon the globe was covered in nothing but black sand and ice.

North stared at the globe wondering what was going on and what it could mean when suddenly the sand the sand and ice began to spine very fast and move up; showing that globe was no longer covered in lights. The tempricher in the room began to drop quickly as the sand and ice continued to spine faster and faster even when it was no longer on the globe. Then without warning a small bang was heard and it started to rain black snow and sand.

The temperature continued to fall making frost and ice appear everywhere North looked to see if he could find who was doing this. Some black sand that had fallen behind North started to move, making North turn and watch as it grow bigger until it took on a form of a man who let out a dark laugh as it moved around behind the empty globe; then disappear before it reached the front. As soon as it was gone the lights on the globe came back on and the temperature went back to normal. The ice and frost were gone like they were never there to begin with.

"Pitch?" North asked to the empty air where the figure made of black sand was before it disappeared. 'It couldn't be,' He thought to himself. He didn't know what was going on or how Pitch got some type of new powers, but he know he was going to need help with this new Pitch.

Without a second thought in his mind North called the other Guardians. He never noticed how some of the shadows moved differently from the others or see to figures, one taller than the other, step into those shadows. Both with a satisfied look on their faces.

**A/N: Yay! My ROTG story is finally up! I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think of the first chapter in your review! I really want to read what you have to say. Oh and I do have and OC for this story but he won't show up just yet and I'm sorry if Jack or Pitch sound OOC. Till next time!**


End file.
